Season 1 redux
by HighonLP
Summary: I’m working on writing a Huddy ending on add-in scene for each episode.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

Title: Pilot Redux

Rating: T (I guess – for innuendo)

Summary: I'm working on writing a Huddy ending on add-in scene for each episode. This is a continuation of "Pilot".

"5PM…Doctor House checking out…make sure you write that down." House tosses the last chart onto the desk. He smirks and makes his way to Cuddy's office, bursting through the doors.

A soft groan of exasperation escapes her lips. "Do you even know how to knock?"

"Of course I do."

"What do you want, House?"

"I just came by to see if you had any other eloquent pearls of wisdom to share."

"What are you talking about, House?" She wearily rubs her temples before standing and gathering her things. "Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"All out of 'General Hospital' quotes, huh? I will give you a hand though…you had me going there. I thought you actually came up with that little gem all by yourself."

"What little gem? How much vicodin have you had today?"

He clears his throat. "I'm a doctor…when we make mistakes, people die." He imitates her voice. "Either you stole that from the show…or that's one heck of a coincidence."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah well…I figured that maybe it would make it into your thick skull since you love the show so much."

A small smirk graces his face. "My my..Doctor Cuddy, I didn't know you were a fan too…maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

"I'm not a fan…it's a stupid show."

He gasps in mock shock. "Blasphemy. So you just happened to see that one tiny little clip of one show? You must have great timing."

"I…its research."

He grins triumphantly. "I knew it! The show is like sleeping with me…one time isn't enough."

Her laughter surprises him. "Well that's funny considering one night with you was more than enough for me. In fact…that comparison is an insult to the show. At least I can remember a line here and there…my night with you? Pretty forgettable." She smirks and sashays past him.

"Ouch!" He touches his chest. "That hurt." He limps after her, groaning as she once more disappears on the stairs. But this time, he follows her. Each step is painful, but luckily she takes pity and stops on the first landing. "You do have a heart after all."

"I just don't want you falling on my stairs and having an excuse to skip out on clinic duty." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're such a liar, Doctor Cuddy. You care about me."

"You…are a good doctor and an asset to this hospital. My job is to-…"

"Oh shut up. You like me. You're watching my favorite show so that you can feel closer to me."

"OH my God…and I thought you ego was big in college."

"Ah, see…we both know that it wasn't the size of my *ego* that had you following me around on campus like a dog in heat...it was the size of my-…"

"You know, Dr. House…maybe I did have a thing for you back then. But…then I slept with you…and that little infatuation was cured."

He raises an eyebrow. "Is that so, Dr. Cuddy?"

"It is…what are you doing?" She backs up quickly as he begins to close the gap between them. "House?" She lets out a startled gasp as her back hits the windows.

"So you're completely over me? You don't remember how fantastic that night was? How…earth shattering…mind blowing…?"

She swallows hard as he enters her personal space. "That…that's right. It was…awful."

"See…you're not a good liar…and I remember that you were quite satisfied…numerous times that night."

"I was less…experienced then. I didn't have that much to compare it to. But since then I…" She holds her breath, sucking in as he eliminates the last space between them.

"Liar." He grins and lowers his lips until they're brushing against hers "You like me…just admit it."

"I think…I…I think that its you that likes me" She moves quickly away from him and sprints up the next section of stairs. "If you didn't…you would've gone home at 5. Goodnight Dr. House. Sweet dreams." She grins and leaves him standing in the stairway with a stupid grin on his face.

"Everybody lies, Dr. Cuddy…everybody lies. And I just found a new way to make time pass around this place."


	2. Episode 2: Paternity

Rating: T (to be safe)

Summary: Continuation of "Paternity"

House didn't know how long he'd been standing on that lacrosse field. But the sun had gone down hours ago and the sky was now pitch black and his breath was visible. He shook his head and downed two Vicodin before finally heading back to his car. He'd be lying if he said that his missed his old life. Looking back, college was the best time of his life. Lacrosse, running, tons of girls falling over themselves to get to him, Cuddy…he smiled faintly at those memories. She'd pursued him, but not in that way. She was intrigued by him and the way his mind worked, but refused to let herself be another one of his conquests. Well, playing hard to get was definitely the wrong move. It made him want her that much more. She became his focus and one of his biggest challenges to date. He gave her credit though, she had managed to hold him off longer than he ever could've imagined. But the last night they had together at Michigan…well, she finally caved. And oh what a night it was.

He grinned. "I think it's time to pay a visit to an old friend." The engine of his car roared to life and made its way towards her home. He knew that she wouldn't be pleased with his middle of the night visit and was sure that she'd probably been asleep for hours, but then again where would the fun be if she was actually happy to see him?

Cuddy jolted awake at the sound of banging on her front door. She looked over at the clock. "Who in the hell is here at 1 o'clock in the morning?" The banging continued, so she grabbed her robe and pulled it on before making her way downstairs. A glance out the peephole brought a groan to her lips. She considered not opening it, but she knew him and knew that he'd bang on the door all night until he got to say whatever in the world brought him to her door at such an un-Godly hour.

When the door was yanked open, House was greeted by a very angry Lisa Cuddy. And that was a sight that made him almost giddy inside. "Geesh, it took you long enough. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes! You're interrupting my sleep. Now tell me what you want and get out of here."

"You're not a very good hostess, Cuddles. Aren't you going to let me in? It's freezing out here."

"Will it make you leave faster if I do?" She was way past annoyed.

"Much faster." He agreed and was happy when she opened the door further to let him in. "Why thank you." He stepped inside and waited until he heard the door shut to turn on her.

A startled gasp escaped her soft lips as she found herself pinned against the door. She shook herself mentally and pushed against his chest to shove him away. Her struggle was futile; however, and she soon found her hands pinned above her head by one of his. "What the hell are you doing, House?! Let go and get off me!"

"Shhh, Cuddy, you'll wake your neighbors. And I'm here to give you something." He smirks.

"Ugh, I don't want it. Despite what you may think, Dr. House, I don't want you."

"Yeah, I seem to remember you saying that before. Of course a few minutes later and you were begging me to-…."

"If you finish that statement, I will knee you in the groin."

His chuckle annoyed her even more. "You've become quite cranky in your old age, Cuddy."

"I'm not old and stop changing the subject. Get off me." She inhaled sharply as she felt his free hand undo the tie of her robe. "Hou…House…" She stammered, squirming slightly.

His hand slipped under the bottom of her pajama top, caressing her stomach lightly. "Trust me, Cuddles, you want what I came here to give you." He whispers, his breath tickling her neck before his warm lips caressed the skin at her pulse point. "My my, Dr. Cuddy, your heart is racing."

"That's because I'm angry." She lied which only caused him to smirk more. "Greg…" She whimpers softly as she feels his fingers slip under the band of her thong. She was losing this battle and found that she was actually happy about that. She was about to admit defeat and surrender when she felt what seemed like rolled up paper slip under the fabric where his fingers just were.

House smirked as her eyes flew open in confusion. He released her wrists and stepped back, watching her as she pulled a wad of money from the lacy waist band of her thong. "It's all there…the remaining $2200 I owed you for the DNA test. I told you that you wanted what I came here to give you."

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't figure out what to say.

"So, now you have to hold up your part of the bet and let me out of clinic duty for the week."

"You…couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"And miss you turning to Cuddy putty in my very capable hands?"

She glared at him. "Go home."

"You sure you want me to leave?" He grinned arrogantly

"Never been more sure about anything." She opened the door and practically shoved him out.

"Hey! Cripple here." He complained but the only response he got was a slamming door. "Hm…whatever will I do with my time since I don't have to be in the clinic…Oh, Cuddy didn't you learn in college that playing hard to get is dangerous."


	3. Episode 3: Occam's Razor

Episode 3: Occam's Razor

Rating: T

"Go find Cuddy and kiss her ass." That's what Wilson had told him. That was why he was standing at her office door right now. And that was why he was doing something he hadn't done since his first day working there. He knocked.

"Come in." She was working diligently on paperwork. When she heard the thump of his cane, she was sure that she had to be mistaken. She looked up slowly. "House? Are you okay?"

He set several files on her desk. "My paperwork"

She flipped through the papers in complete disbelief. "You actually did paperwork? And not only that, but this actually looks thorough and professional. What's going on, House?"

"Its part of my job isn't it?"

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain why you did it. You're not known for doing your job...at least without you being forced to do so. So, why'd you do it?"

"You know something...the glasses are pretty sexy. You look like…a naughty librarian."

She couldn't help but smile. "Just answer the question. What are you up to?"

"I guess you were right. Seeing patients has already made me a better doctor. It's a miracle. Someone should alert the media. The Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro is a miracle worker in a wonder bra…quite the powerful combination."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Funny. Well, I guess the reason doesn't really matter. I'm just happy you're doing your job for a change without me having to hunt you down. It's a very nice change. I hope it continues."

"Do I get a cookie now, Mommy?"

"Sorry, I'm fresh out of cookies. But, why don't you take off from the clinic an hour early today."

"Well, if you insist." He headed for the door, opening it before turning back. "Wilson thinks that I'm in love with you, ya know?"

She forgot to breathe. "What did you tell him?"

"That there was not a thin wall between love and hate…but instead a Great Wall of China with armed sentries every 20 feet."

"House, don't forget that there are a lot of sections of the Great Wall that have been destroyed over there years. There are gaps in that wall. It just took time."

"It took centuries. And don't hold your breath about the whole me doing work continuing thing." He left quickly causing her to laugh softly.

"Whatever you say, House."


End file.
